Zjednoczona Federacja Planet
Zjednoczona Federacja Planet (ang.: United Federation of Planets) to międzygwiezdna organizacja państwowa stworzona jako porozumienie rządów istot rozumnych zamieszkujących część Alpha i Beta Kwadrant. Organizacja ta zrzesza światy, których mieszkańcy dysponują napędem warp (lub inną metodą przemieszczania się z prędkością większą niż prędkość światła). Federacja w swoich aktach prawnych zwanych Artykułami Federacji gwarantuje swoim obywatelom prawo do równości, wolności oraz rozwoju intelektualnego, fizycznego i duchowego w zgodzie z własnymi przekonaniami. W dziedzinie prawa międzygwiezdnego panuje zasada swobodnego handlu oraz wzajemnej pomocy. Zapewnia ona również swoim członkom bezpieczeństwo poprzez ustanowienie i utrzymanie Starfleet. Organizacja Zjednoczona Federacja Planet jest organizmem państwowym pod postacią republiki federalnej zarządzanym przez trzy instytucje: * Prezydenta Federacji (władza wykonawcza) * Radę Federacji (władza ustawodawcza) * Najwyższy Sąd Federacji (władza sądownicza) Terytorium * Przestrzeń Federacji :Ang. : This is Federation space. Retreat is not an option. :Pl. : To jest przestrzeń Federacji. Odwrót nie jest opcją. :*'2256 SD 1207.87-1207.89 (data szacunkowa)'. Kapitan Philippa Georgiou. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) W drugiej połowie 24 wieku Federacja rozciąga się na przestrzeni 8000 lat świetlnych i składa się ze 150 światów członkowskich oraz ponad 1000 kolonii (terenów zależnych). Członkostwo Aby stać się pełnoprawnym członkiem Federacji należy spełnić szereg warunków do których należą: *posiadanie praktycznej wiedzy o metodach przemieszczania się bez ograniczenia prędkości światła, *posiadanie globalnego rządu, cieszącego się poparciem swoich obywateli, *stabilna sytuacja polityczna, *równość obywateli wobec prawa, *prawo obywateli do życia i wolności, Historia 2161. Zjednoczona Federacja Planet została utworzona w San Francisco, Ziemia. Rasy założycielskie to: * Ludzie * Vulcanie * Andorianie * Tellaryci Pomimo swojego pokojowego charakteru i polityki nieingerencji w wewnętrzne sprawy innych światów, Federacja uwikłana była od swojego początku w szereg konfliktów militarnych na szeroką skalę. Należały do nich m.in.: *wojna z Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym, która doprowadziła do ustanowienia Federacji, *zimna wojna z Klingońskim Imperium *lokalne konflikty z **Cardassianami, **Talarianami, **Tholianami, **Sheliak, **Tzenkheti, *stan pogotowia w związku z licznymi konfliktami z Borg, *wojna z Dominium XXII i XXIII wiek W drugiej połowie 22 wieku i pierwszej połowie 23 wieku kontakty między statkami Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet i Klingońskiego Imperium były sporadyczne. W okresie między 2156, a 2256 SD 1207.87-1207.89 (data szacunkowa) prawie nikt nie widział Klingona. W okresie tym Federacja i Klingońskie Imperium znajdowały się w stanie zimnej wojny. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Obie potęgi bardziej lub mniej agresywnie ścierały się ze sobą. Kontakt między Federacją i Klingońskim Imperium w systemie UFC 012073 zainicjował początek Wojny Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium (2256-2257). Ten zainscenizowany kontakt, który doprowadził do śmierci Klingona na Latarni Kahless, oraz zgromadzenia floty Starfleet w systemie było wystarczającego do rozpoczęcia wojny. Pierwsza bitwa tej wojny była znana jako Bitwa podwójnych gwiazd. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello, Battle at the Binary Stars) XXIV wiek 2311. Między Federacją, a Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym doszło do konfrontacji w wyniku, której zginęły tysięcy osób. Tak zwany Tomed Incydent doprowadził do podpisania traktatu w Algeron, ponownie zdefiniował Romulańską Strefę Neutralną, dodatkowo traktat zakazywał Federacji prowadzenia badań i rozwoju nad urządzeniami maskującymi. XXV wiek ~~opis~~ Ekonomia Ekonomia Federacji opiera się na technologii swobodnej konwersji materii i energii wykorzystywanej w replikatorach oraz transporterach przy użyciu energii pochodzącej z różnorodnych źródeł: *reakcji materii z antymaterią, *źródeł geotermalnych, *promieniowania słonecznego, To umożliwia produkcję tanich (niemal darmowych) produktów, których dystrybucja opiera się na transportowcach oraz transporterach. Jedzenie, oraz przedmioty codziennego użytku są ogólnie dostępne dla obywateli Federacji. Bogactwo minerałów i innych wartości zgromadzonych na rozległym obszarze federacji pozwala jej na samodzielne funkcjonowanie. Rządy planet posiadających dobra niezbędne innym członkom Federacji są zobowiązani udostępnić je na żądanie. Dla celu wymiany handlowej z przedstawicielami światów nie zrzeszonych powołano instytucję kredytu federacyjnego, który stanowi podstawową jednostkę wymiany, przeliczaną w razie potrzeby na wartości w innych walutach. Wymiana handlowa z innymi organizmami państwowymi czy jednostkami spoza Federacji opiewa głównie na przedmioty unikalne, natywne dla wybranych światów. Odnośniki *en: Wikipedia *en: Memory Beta - dane niekanoniczne ca:Federació Unida de Planetes zh-cn:星际联邦 bg:Обединена Федерация на планетите cs:Spojená federace planet de:Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten en:United Federation of Planets es:Federación Unida de Planetas fr:Fédération des Planètes Unies it:Federazione Unita dei Pianeti ja:惑星連邦 nl:Federatie pt:Federação Unida dos Planetas ru:Объединённая Федерация планет sr:Уједињена Федерација Планета sv:Planeters Förenta Federation Kategoria:Rządy Kategoria:Zjednoczona Federacja Planet